R.D.Ms
The R.D.Ms are formidable war machines that utilize powerful lasers and nanite-based regenerative technologies, able to re-create themselves entirely from a single hand. The person who created it, is Klaus Chase Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker History Before Hendrix Linguistics Klaus created a robot when he was kid, it can move and run too, Klaus mum is scared of robots. Since it was Klaus robot, she was impressed. Klaus was getting abused and uses it get his revenge, by nearly killing, Bill said "This is gone, way to far", Klaus created a clone army of R.D.Ms and that cause to take over many places. As Grey was terrified and angry about her son. Klaus became more insane and took over many countries of his R.D.Ms and also killing his mother, upsetting Grey. After this, Klaus and his R.D.Ms source was transferred to Norway in a hiding place, where it cannot be destroyed, since then, Klaus invaded many countries and place them to cause chaos, as the government listed Klaus as a number 1 target, by hiring dealers and use them to trade them what he has. After Klaus was captured, R.D.Ms where still running, that Klaus to escape twice. While he continues to cause chaos as he disappear, before that. Hendrix used a EMP system to destroy the R.D.Ms for good but still running, in a transmission in Norway. Hendrix Linguistics Season Two R.D.Ms invade Brazil, Botswana and Russia, with Klaus and Lane guidance, but failed. As Hendrix and team destroyed them and Klaus plan. Season Three R.D.Ms began to become stronger, but still breakable for Hendrix, but not for others, as Aiden add his men, to help the R.D.Ms, as some parts where successful, but as Klaus lost control, Audrey found the location of where the transmission is coming from all these years. R.D.Ms core was destroyed, with all the other robot for good. As the R.D.Ms where no more. Powers and Abilities R.D.Ms are armed with laser emitters in their hands and are quite durable on the outside. If a robot is destroyed, a body part can separate of its own will or be removed by an opponent. R.D.Ms that are commissioned for a hit have greater strength, have an arsenal of powerful weapons like stronger lasers and strong punches Weakness R.D.Ms can be easily be destroyed by weapons and Hendrix's Cybernetics with one blast Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days (Past) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Trivia * R.D.Ms changed of appearance, since years gone by * Klaus sometimes doesn't send R.D.Ms, he sometimes tells them to stay and some to go into a mission * R.D.Ms are automatically activated See Also Villains Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - [[R.D.Ms|'R.D.Ms']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Destroyed Category:Characters Category:Robot Villains Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters) Category:Villains